She is Strange
by Rolyn
Summary: Sequel to She Isn't Normal! May and her band have finally launched and are close to utter fame and she has her BF, Drew by her side but being a rock star isn't all that fun when you have rivals that try to destroy your relationship. CONTESTSHIPPING!
1. You Shine

**Okay I've been getting a lot of reviews that have been askin for a sequel to SHE ISN'T NORMAL so here you go!**

**May: Yay more music!**

**Puma: More romance!**

**Drew: More stupidity!**

**Me: More torture!**

**May: Rolyn does not own pokemon!...or any music!**

**You Shine**

May sat on a stool in between Dawn and Misty in a medium sized booth. She stared forward into the glass that let her see Aly sitting there with Candace at the controls. May had an earphone over one ear as did Dawn and Misty. They waited patiently for their signal and soon the red light flickered on and music filled the booth. The beginning of the song started out with the lead guitar strumming and the drums in the back round. May leaned into the mic that was in front of her and began to sing.

_When I've gone too far_

_When I've had too much_

_When I'm losin ground_

_Feelin out of touch_

Dawn and Misty came into the back round with perfect harmonization making Candace smile with satisfaction.

_I don't run and hide_

_I just look inside_

_For a simple peace of mind_

_Like a neighborhood_

_On a city street_

_I know the path_

_It knows my feet_

_And when I feel afraid_

_Feel like checkin out_

_You stand up and take a bow_

The base guitar finally came in and the drumming got softer as the song went into a bridge.

_You shine when others need you_

_When you talk I believe you_

_I know the light, it guides me_

_I'll join the line that walks behind you_

May came in first in the chorus then Dawn echoed her and Misty echoed her making this beautiful product.

_You shine, you shine_

_Like a window to your heart I'll see_

_All the possibilities_

_You shine, you shine_

_And everyday's another opportunity_

_To shine_

Then next verse was taken over by Dawn who was a second soprano, just below May.

_The way you see the world_

_The way it sees you back_

_You're the photographer_

_You take the photograph_

_If you don't like the way_

_The way it looks to you_

_You've got all the power to choose_

This time Misty and May came in the back round. Dawn nodded to the music as she continued.

_Turn it right, turn it left, turn the other way_

_Make it light, make it dark, make it go away_

_I love the way you write the script to_

_Your own life_

_You're the star, you're on tonight_

May took back over from there.

_And when I feel unnoticed_

_Two steps back from hopeless_

_You turn my world around with a_

_Single smile_

_That's who you are, that's who you are_

_You shine, you shine_

_Like a window to your heart I'll see_

_All the possibilities_

_You shine, you shine_

_And everyday's another opportunity_

_To shine_

_To shine_

The music got softer but a bit different rhythm wise.

_I know the light, the light that guides_

_I'll join the line that walks behind you…_

They went into the chorus again but it came out stronger then first two times they sang it. May held her earphone to her ear with a bit more pressure so she could hear herself as she went into the higher notes and she drummed her fingers on her thigh as she tapped her foot to th beat.

_You shine, you shine_

_In my life I know you shine_

_You shine_

_Like the window to your heart I'll see_

_All the opportunities_

_You shine_

_And everyday's another opportunity_

_To shine…_

The song ended just as softly as it began and Candace smiled. Aly gave them a thumbs up and May returned the gesture.

"Okay girls, you can c'mon out and listen to the play back." Candace said. The three of them jumped of their stools and exited the recording booth. They all gathered around the controls and Candace played the recording back.

"Not bad, you three have such good voices you don't need to have them altered like any other artists we carry."

"Well we're not like any other artists." May said with a smirk. Candace laughed lightly.

"Of course not. Well by the progress we've been having we might be able to get a CD out by July of 2009 considering its December now, Maybe we can even get you a music video for one of these songs."

"If this will be your first album what should it be called?" Aly asked.

"One in a million." May answered quickly. "That was the song that launched our career and it means a lot to me."

"Aww, cause it reminds you of your little BF?" Misty cooed. May blushed and ran her fingers through her hair nervously.

"Well….yea. Me and Drew have been together for five months and we did get together in July, so the CD would be the perfect anniversary gift, dont cha think?"

"You two are so in love aren't you?" Dawn asked smirking.

"Of course. Drew is more then just my boyfriend he's my best friend and my inspiration and he would never hurt me."

"Of course." Misty said.

"Well girls, I want you to be here bright and early to get some things checked off my to-do list, like your photo shoot and you'll be doing a sound check for the Exploud music festival that's going to take place in the Alcedor main park in two days. Did you choose a song?"

"Uh yea, it's a song Aly actually helped me come up with." May said giving Aly a thankful smile.

"Fabulous. I'll see you three tomorrow at six." Candace turned back to the controls and began to fiddle with them and the four girls shrugged and left the recording studio. They all loaded into the elevator that took them to the underground parking structure where a medium sized jet black escalade limo was waiting for them. The Shafer opened the door for them and they all got in one at a time. Taking their seats they felt the car begin to move.

"So we're performing Old Blue Jeans at the festival?" Dawn asked running a brush through her midnight blue locks. May nodded.

"It's a good song." She said.

"I agree, the message it sends really screams that being famous isn't all about the fame. I mean we were discovered five moths ago and all, but all we've done are a few gigs and some of our older songs have played on the radio." Misty said.

"You make it sound so negative." Aly said narrowing her eyes slightly. "Its been such a great time since you three got out there with Exploud records as your label."

"Well, we did say that when we became a band that we would impact the charts and get to the top, we still have yet to do that."

"But we still have a lot of fans and Candace said things don't happen over night so calm down. We haven't even gotten outside the region yet so basically all our fans are…" Dawn said but trailed off

"The entire region of Hoenn." May said for her. "Do you know how many stalkers I've obtained ever since we launched!?" She added waving her arms around crazily for emphasis.

"A ba-gillion!" Misty said dramatically gasping slightly as if this was big news. "Same here, all of us have been experiencing the down sides of fans." Aly giggled.

"I'm glad I don't have to deal with that." She said looking at her nails as if she were an nail inspector.

"Actually Aly we wanted to talk to you about that." May said with a smirk. Aly looked at her strangely. "We've been talking and well, we thought that we might need a piano player when I'm doin guitar and a guitarist when I'm doin piano."

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" Aly squeaked. May nodded.

"You can sing Aly and we've been meaning to get another member to No Limitations." Misty said "So what do you say?"

"Uhhh let me think….YES!!!!!" She squealed.

"Great, we'll tell Candace tomorrow." Dawn said.

"Wow, this is so cool! I'm officially going to be a rock star with my friends. This is beyond normal!" Aly said happily. May smirked.

"Rule number one of No Limitations: normality is overrated!" May said giving her friend a peace sign.

**You like?**

**May: Hmm, very nice**

**Drew: Eh, I wasn't in this chapter so I wasn't interested.**

**Me: Oh you'll come in soon. PWEEZ review!**


	2. Old Blue Jeans

**Here's the second chapter all you readers!**

**May: This is so awesome! I want to see what happens!**

**Drew: I really don't. I don't even know why I'm here.**

**Me: You're here cause if you leave I will tell all your fangirls that you don't like them cause your gay.**

**Drew: I am not gay!**

**Me: That's what makes it so funny! **

**May: She has a point.**

**Drew: Shutup! Rolyn does not own pokemon.**

**Old Blue Jeans**

May sat on her porch with her notebook in her hand and a pencil in the other. She scratched her head and bit the eraser of the pencil as she stared down at the math problem she was currently working on.

12x+(-6x2)+13x+(-11x2)

"Ugh, why does math have numbers in it anyway?" She muttered stupidly as she wrote out a random answer and erased it again.

"The answer is 25x+(-7x2)." May looked up and immidiantly smiled.

"Hey Drew!" She said happily as she lunged at him to give him a hug which he returned.

"Whoa back off my girlfriend might see." He said jokingly.

"Trust me she wouldn't mind." May laughed lightly before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I would expect you to be working on another song, not homework." He said taking a seat next to her on the porch step. She groaned pushing her notebook away.

"With everything happening I haven't been in class that much so Candace got me a tutor and she's been giving me so much work to do and she says it will 'stimulate my mind.'" She said using air quotes. "my mind is stimulated enough thank you very much."

"I'm sure it is considering that the answer I gave was to a freshman level problem and you're a junior." She glared at him while he just smirked back.

"Okay, if you're so smart why don't you figure out my homework." She said with a sly grin handing him the notebook.

"No thank you, it's your homework." He said giving it back to her. She pouted and gave him a gental slap on the arm.

"You are no fair." She said looking to her problems. Out of the twenty she had to do she had gotten…..one done so far and she didn't even figure it out on her own. She sighed and threw the notebook over her shoulder. "Well that's done."

"You put so much effort in." Drew said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"I sure did." She said with a sheepish grin. Drew smiled and shook his head at her. "Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Depends, what is it?"

"Will you come to Alcedor central park in two days at exactly noon?" She asked resting her head on his shoulder.

"Sure, what for?"

"Well Candace said that she wanted us to perform for the Exploud music festival. We're the main act but this group called Absols Angels goes on before us. So will you go?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course." She smiled and gave him another kiss on the cheek. He smirked and turned her head so that they were facing each other and gave her a tender kiss on the lips which she gladly returned.

"Get a room!"

"Get out of here Max!" May yelled looking to the door where her brother stood with his Kirlia by his side.

"Actually I came to tell you that Candace called." Max said holding up a red cell phone. "But if you want me to go away I'll just hang up." May glared at him.

"I'll kill you Max Maple!" She said running after him leaving Drew to laugh at the siblings.

* * *

"Okay this our first run through of Old blue Jeans with our newest piano and sub guitarist, Aly Mihitoko, so lets see how it sounds." May said looking at her three friends that were looking at her weird.

"Uh, May you sound like you're a recording." Misty said sweat dropping. Dawn and Aly nodded in agreement. May grinned.

"I know, right?" She giggled as she connected her guitar to her amp. "Lets just get this goin."

The music started out with Misty and Dawn coming in with the beat then Aly came in with the the piano which had been adjusted to sound a bit more techno. May waited for her time to come in then finally ripped through, coming in strong. She then paused playing and began to sing.

_You walk away from me tonight_

_Not knowing the real me_

_Cause you believe in all the hype_

_I'm just a doll out a magazine_

May then started to strum the guitar again.

_Take away the glamour _

_The world that shows_

_And forget everything you know_

_Take away the mirrors_

_The limos, the lights_

_Cause I don't want to dress up tonight_

The others then came in for them to sing the chorus together. Misty being the alto, Dawn being second soprano and Aly and May being first sopranos.

_I'm gonna put on my old blue jeans_

_Gonna walk out of here and to the street_

_Would you put up resistance_

_Would it make a difference_

_Would you know the real me_

_Me and my old blue jeans_

There was a pause from singing where all the instruments came together then the piano came in more then the rest. Aly began to sing the second verse.

_You think I'm unapproachable_

_That I don't feel enough_

_You should read a book, cover to cover_

_Be not so quick to judge_

They came in the backround for the bridge that would lead into the chorus.

_Take away the glamour_

_The make up, the clothes_

_And forget everything you know_

_Take away the ego_

_The trick of the light_

_Cause I don't want to dress up tonight_

_I'm gonna put on my old blue jeans_

_Gonna walk out of here and to the street_

_Would you put up resistance_

_Would it make a difference_

_Would you know the real me_

_Me and my old blue jeans_

_I'm gonna put on my old blue jeans_

_Gonna walk out of here and to the street_

_Would you put up resistance_

_Would it make a difference_

_Would you know the real me_

_Me and my old blue jeans_

May then took over again as the music got softer and entered another bridge.

_Peel away the surface, dig down deep_

_Put away the secrets we all keep_

_Take away the moment that we met_

_Wanna show you what you get_

Aly, May and Dawn silenced so all you could hear was the drums playing.

_I'm gonna put on my old blue jeans_

_Gonna walk out of here and to the street_

_Would you put up resistance_

_Would it make a difference_

_Would you know the real me_

_Me and my old blue jeans_

They all got back into it and sang the chorus over.

_I'm gonna put on my old blue jeans_

_Gonna walk out of here and to the street_

_Would you put up resistance_

_Would it make a difference_

_Would you know the real me_

_Me and my old blue jeans_

The song ended abruptly without any note hanging in the air. Misty threw her sticks into the air and grabbed them with one hand. May grinned.

"That was rockin!" Dawn said.

"No slammin!" Misty corrected.

"No it was bangin!" Aly said sliding her fingers all the way down her keyboard.

"We're gonna rock that music festival thing." Dawn said.

"Mhm, and what are we?" May said with a smirk as she held her guitar in the air.

"No Limitations!" They all said together.

"And nothing will ever come between us." Aly added.

If only that were true...

**Cute chapter, don't cha think?**

**May: Yea**

**Drew: Not really**

**Me: There's no way of getting to him! Well review pweez!**


	3. I Won't Stop

**It's been a while since I last updated and thanks to the long weekend I'm able to so thank you long weekend!**

**May: All hail the long weekend!**

**Drew: I think you've just been too lazy.**

**Me: How'd you know!?**

**May: Are you serious?**

**Me: No…..well I don't own pokemon!**

**I Won't Stop**

May swung back in forth in the wooden swing that hung from the tree in the backyard while her Beautifly was perched on her head. She was supposed to be doing homework but how could she when she had a career to be worrying about. She had her composition notebook opened to a half full page that was labeled 'Rush'.

She had been writing a lot of songs based off of her relationship with her wonderful boyfriend Drew and her friends were getting rather…..annoyed so she decided to write a motivational song. It was important that this song would be one of her best due to the fact that Candace had informed her earlier that some producers wanted to feature a song of hers in a new movie called 'Twitches'.

She tapped her pencil on the page simulating the beat the song would have and occasionally she would recite some lyrics and her face would brighten up with inspiration. In less then…..six hours the song was ninety percent of the way done. It was now 5:30pm and Candace said the photo shoot and sound check would take place at 6:00. May had no clue why it was scheduled so late but that's how the biz was.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready to leave?" A voice asked making May jump and nearly fall out of the swing. May looked up from her notebook to see Drew smirking at her.

"Shouldn't you be nosy somewhere else." She retorted while a small smile tugged at her lips, Drew only shrugged.

"Am I not aloud to be nosy?" He asked pulling her up out of the swing. She stretched and shook her head.

"Not really…." She muttered as she headed to the house. He followed. "How'd you know I had to leave anyway?"

"Aly told me…she's been really excited over the fact that you added her to No Limitations."

"Yea…Aly is a very good friend." May said with a nod. Beautifly flew away towards the green house as they entered the house. "At that sound check I get to _check_ those girls, Absols Angels. Candace says they're more pop then rock so I really can't relate to them probably."

"You can't really relate to anyone you're not tight with can you?" Drew asked. May smiled.

"Nope." She said simply. "That's why I'm your girlfriend." Drew looked at her confused for a second but then shrugged it off not figuring out what she meant.

"Well that just goes to show I have a weird girlfriend." Drew muttered crossing his arms. May nudged his shoulder.

"Who ever told you that you were dating someone who was normal?" She retorted. Drew rolled his eyes and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't go crazy when you meet the other group who are performing." He instructed. May smiled innocently.

"Who said I would?" Drew gave her a look before leaving. May laughed lightly to herself and ran to the front door of the house to wait for the whatever she was getting picked up in to come. She had her guitar in its case as she stared out the window. She sang her new song she was just working on to herself but was cut off by the sound of a car horn. She saw a simple sleek black Mercedes waiting in front for her; no limo this time.

She yelled a simple goodbye before leaving to say that she was leaving. She ran to the car and entered the back seat to see Dawn, Misty and Aly were already there. Aly was looking over a sheet of music while Dawn brushed her hair and Misty made a beat on the car seat.

"Hey!" May said as she slid into the vacant seat next to Misty. The red head stopped her beat and smiled at her friend.

"What's up?" Misty said.

"Nothing much….but I got an important call from Candace." May said as a smile began to tug at her lips. All three girls stared at her intently and waited for her to continue. "There's a new movie called Twitches coming out and the producers want us to perform a song for the movie!"

"No way!!!" Dawn squealed as all three girls faces brightened. May nodded confirming the exciting news.

"That means we'll be doing something bigger then just small gigs! We'll be known!" Aly said enthusiastically.

"I've already started this really great song called Rush." May explained further. "We can do a couple of run through's tomorrow and see how it sounds."

The car pulled into the underground parking lot of the Exploud records studio and the driver opened the door for the four girls. Candace was at the elevator waiting for them.

"Alright, you're all here." Candace said with a smile. "First you'll head to wardrobe then makeup and then we'll take some shots for the posters for the music festival."

"Posters? I thought this was exclusive." Misty said as they entered the elevator. Candace laughed lightly and shook her head.

"It is exclusive……exclusively for the people who can afford tickets that are $200 dollars each." She said as they exited the elevator. The four girls gaped before following their manager.

"$2-200?" Dawn stuttered.

"Do you really think that people will really pay that much just to see us?" May asked. Candace nodded.

"You girls don't know just how popular you're getting. Tickets are nearly sold out already." All four of them glanced at each other in astonishment. Candace led them to a door then opened it to reveal a room filled with clothes and one lone girl stood there. She had blue hair, blue eyes and even her shirt and skirt were blue.

"Hi!" She girl said waving at them.

"Girls this is Casey. She's a wardrobe specialist and she's been hired to coordinate your outfits for special events like a shoot so she's going to be coordinating outfits for you today." Candace explained.

"Yay! Clothes!" Dawn said clapping. Misty rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I'll be back in about 30 minutes to take you to makeup." Candace said leaving the room. Casey looked over each girl before running to the many racks of cloths and bringing out an outfit for each girl. After getting dressed each girl looked themselves over with satisfied looks on their faces.

Misty was wearing an indigo off the shoulder short sleeved top that had two drum sticks on the front that had _Rock On_ written underneath. She also had on white baggy kapree's that had gold waist band and gold lining on the ankles and on her feet were white combat boots.

Dawn was wearing a yellow tank top that looked cut up at the bottom and showed off her midriff. She also had on dark jeans denim skirt with a yellow star patch on the right hand pocket, gray and yellow angora socks that came just above her one and a half inch heeled gray boots.

Aly was wearing a purple t-shirt that had a shield on the front that read '_Defense Against Stupidity'_, a gray mini skirt that looked cut up at the bottom and torn. A gold belt hung loosely around her hips and she had on one and a half inch sandals with purple socks that had gold dots on it.

May was wearing a white halter top the read _Rocker_ in gray cursive and the halter showed off her midriff. Around her neck a red and gray striped tie and she was wearing fitted dark jeans that had some holes in it. To finish it off she had gold chains hanging from her pants loops all around her hip and gray and red striped vans.

"Wow Casey this outfit is so cute!" Dawn praised examining the outfit over in the mirror. "I absolutely love it."

"Hmm, not that bad." Misty commented. Casey smiled.

Candace had come back exactly thirty minutes later just like she promised and she escorted the four girls to make up and then the photo shoot.

* * *

The car pulled up to a parking lot that just laid beside a field that was illuminated by many bright lights that were all focused on a large stage. The four members of No Limitations exited and Candace exited the car and headed to the stage. Four girls were already standing on the stage. Each of them had stood at a microphone. The one closest to the front had blonde neck length hair and piercing black eyes.

"Okay from the top!" She said in her soprano voice. The music began to pour out of the speakers but no one was on the instruments. May listened intently as the girl began to sing.

_Gotta work, Gotta try_

_Gotta search til I find_

_What I want_

_Cause that's what I need_

_There's a will there's a way_

_I'll be strong, not afraid_

_Because I_

_Believe in me_

A different girl, one with jet black hair that was spiked and emerald green eyes began to sing.

_Never holdin back_

_Cause I know I can_

_And nows the time to start_

_Because I realize_

_That I can find_

_The strength within my heart_

The other two girls joined in taking the song into the chorus. One girl had bright red hair that was in a water spout ponytail and her eyes were a bright caramel color and the last one had short ear length brown hair and green brown eyes.

_And I won't stop_

_Never slowing down_

_I'm never giving in_

_I won't stop_

_Doesn't matter how_

_Long it takes to the end_

_I know I'm gonna win_

_I won't stop_

_Gonna find a way_

_Give it everything I got_

_No, I won't stop_

_I've got what it takes_

_Gonna reach for the top _

_And I won't ever stop_

They were…incredible…it was hard to believe that they were only the opening act. May glanced at her friends who shot her looks as well. The blonde who obviously was the leader began to sing again.

_When you see that it's tough_

_But there's no giving up_

_Look inside for the strength_

_You can make it_

_You can stumble and fall_

_Even get through it all_

_But whatever they give_

_We can take it_

The girl with bright red hair then stepped up and sang the bridge that led into the chorus.

_Never holdin back_

_Cause I know I can_

_And nows the time to start_

_Because I realize_

_That I can find_

_The strength within my heart_

The note that girl just reached was high but still came out perfectly and beautifully to May's surprise. It took her months of practice to reach such a note.

_And I won't stop_

_Never slowing down_

_I'm never giving in_

_I won't stop_

_Doesn't matter how_

_Long it takes to the end_

_I know I'm gonna win_

_I won't stop_

_Gonna find a way_

_Give it everything I got_

_No, I won't stop_

_I've got what it takes_

_Gonna reach for the top _

_And I won't ever stop_

_Won't stop no…never gonna stop no_

_I'm gonna say it again_

_Won't stop no…never gonna stop no_

_I'm gonna win in the end_

_And I won't stop_

_Never slowing down_

_I'm never giving in_

_I won't stop_

_Doesn't matter how_

_Long it takes to the end_

_I know I'm gonna win_

_I won't stop_

_Gonna find a way_

_Give it everything I got_

_No, I won't stop_

_I've got what it takes_

_Gonna reach for the top _

_And I won't ever stop_

_Gonna reach for the top _

_And I won't ever stop_

_Gonna reach for the top _

_And I won't ever stop_

_Won't Stop….._

"Wow…." Aly breathed. Misty just whistled.

"And that is your competition on the charts….the Absols Angels." Candace said as she watched another manager talk to the girls on stage. "The blonde is Mandy, the black head is Chanel, the red head is Jazz and the last one is Rakenzie…"

"That's a tough act to compete with." Dawn said with a worried look on her face.

"No way! We're solid cuz we're No Limitations." May said with a reassuring smile.

**All done! Well I would like to say that this chapter was very fun to write!**

**Drew: Why?**

**Me: I have no clue!**

**Drew: Wow you must be proud.**

**Me: I am. Please review and let this story live!**


	4. Blah Blah Blah

**Wow I haven't updated in a while. School is so overwhelming!**

**May: So sad.**

**Drew: I really don't care.**

**Me: Meanie.**

**Drew: Meh.**

**May: Rolyn does not own pokemon or song!**

**Blah Blah Blah**

"Alright, that was absolutely perfect girls!" A woman in a gray skirt suit said smiling up at the four members of Absol's Angels. May guessed that she was the manager. She actually reminded her of Candace a lot.

"When are we not perfect?" Mandy said tucking some blonde hair behind her ear as she hopped off stage. She made eye contact with May and her smirk disappeared. "Hey! No free shows!" She yelled at the May and her friends.

"What are you talking about!" Misty called back walking to Mandy. The others followed and Candace rolled her eyes before following. Misty always had a temper.

"Who are you guys?" Chanel asked jumping off the stage. Jazz and Rakenzei followed.

"We're No Limitations." Aly inserted in a matter-of-fact tone. Mandy's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh, you're the band we're opening up for!" Mandy squealed clapping her hands. "I'm Mandy the lead vocalist for Absol's Angels."

"My names Jazz." The red head said in a sort of valley girl accent. It reminded Misty of her sisters and that sent shivers up her spine.

"The names Chanel." The girl with spiked hair said popping a piece of gum into her mouth and making loud popping noises every now and then.

"And I-I'm Rakenzie, I really love your music." She said wetly while smiling. Mandy glared at her and she pouted a bit and took a step back.

"Cool, I'm May, I write the songs and play lead guitar." May said with her normal welcoming smile.

"I'm Dawn. I play base." Dawn said admiring Chanel's Gucci sunglasses that rested on her head.

"I'm Misty I play drums." Misty sounded uninterested and rude. May shot her a look and she smiled fakely.

"And I'm Aly, I play piano."

"Oh how cute, you have a little rock band." The other manager said coming up behind AA (Absol's Angels) Candace glared at her and flipped her bleached blonde hair over her shoulder.

"These girls are great when it comes to rock and performing _live_."Candace retorted stretching out the word live.

"Well then why don't we hear them in action?"

"Alright, finally!" Misty said running to the stage and hopping on. She went straight to the drum set and took out her lucky sticks that were in her back pocket. May, Aly and Dawn soon followed going to their instruments as well. Candace smirked and nodded. Misty hit her sticks together three times before May started to strum her guitar with expert skill. Dawn soon joined in and so did Misty and Aly making a mixture that was the base line of the song. May stepped up to the mic and started to sing.

_You can have a lot of fun_

_When you're home alone_

_Texting your friends_

_On your mobile phone_

_Shorten all the words till no one understands_

_You can have a lot of fun_

_In the bathroom_

_Singing loudly_

_And way out of tune_

_Telling everyone that you want to form a band_

The bridge came along and the others joined in with the vocals and making the music and sound stronger and heavier.

_Everybody's__ telling me to_

_Grow up_

_Get a sensible_

_Haircut_

_You're wearing too much_

_Make-up_

_Just_

_Grow up, grow up_

May grinned at her friends as the chorus came. Candace nodded in approval. Mandy looked to her other group mates and Jazz and Chanel looked just as upset as her. Rakenzie looked to be enjoying the opportunity of hearing them play live before the concert actually happened.

"This will not stand…" Mandy muttered to herself shaking her head.

_Blah Blah Blah_

_I can't hear you_

_Blah Blah Blah_

_I'm not listening_

_Blah Blah Blah_

_All I hear is _

_Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah!_

Dawn stepped to a mic and began to sing the second verse.

_You can have a lot of fun_

_Dancing in the rain_

_All your problems _

_Washing down the drain_

_Life's__ too short to take so seriously_

_You can have a lot a fun _

_In your favorite shop_

_Trying clothes on_

_I just can't stop_

_Changing fashion__ styles endlessly_

_Everybody's__ tellin me to_

_Grow up_

_Get a sensible _

_Haircut_

_You're wearing __too__ much_

_Make up_

_Just_

_Grow up, grow up_

"That's how to do it girls." Candace said nodding again. The four of them looked so natural. They were the pure definition of raw talent and that's what made Mandy mad the most.

She crossed her arms and shook her head. In her mind she began to contemplate ways to bring them down. They were not going to show her up. She stared at their obvious leader, May; she was the song writer and a great singer.

"That's it!" She said in realization as she focused on May who was dancing and jumping while strumming her guitar.

_Blah Blah Blah_

_I can't hear you_

_Blah Blah Blah_

_I'm not listening_

_Blah Blah Blah_

_All I hear is _

_Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah _

May went into a guitar solo and Rakenzie watched in awe. She played guitar and piano herself but she was in a pop band not a rock band. She was talented in music and could be successful….but Mandy was still hovering over her head like a hawk.

_Grow up_

_Get a sensible_

_Haircut!_

_Blah Blah Blah_

_I can't hear you_

_Blah Blah Blah_

_I'm not listening_

_Blah Blah Blah_

_All I hear is _

_Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah _

_Blah Blah Blah_

_I can't hear you_

_Blah Blah Blah_

_I'm not listening_

_Blah Blah Blah_

_All I hear is _

_Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah_

"That was great girls!" Candace said clapping. She turned to the other manger who we will call Emma rolled her eyes. They acted like feuding children. May smiled and hopped off stage.

"Me and Dawn wrote that song together." May said with a proud smile on her face. "Who writes your songs?" She asked directing the question towards AA.

"Well I…" Rakenzie was cut off when Mandy jabbed her in the stomach. The gesture went unnoticed and Rakenzie took that as her cue to shut up.

"I write our songs." Mandy said with a fake smile. Rakenzie stared at her shocked but then turned away. What else could she expect from Mandy? "We have so much in common; we should hang out before the concert. I'll call you."

Mandy began to walk away and she whistled for the others to follow. Rakenzie stayed behind.

"I really like your songs guys. I'll see ya around!" She said before bowing quickly and following the rest of her group and Emma.

"Well they seemed nice!" Aly said with a smile. Misty shook her head.

"No, that Mandy girl just sends me bad vibes." She said cringing while saying the blonde's name.

"You just say that cuz you don't like pop and rock mixed together and that's their genre." Dawn said. Misty shook her head again.

"Doesn't matter who we like. We just have to get along." May inserted watching the other group leave.

**Very short but I just wanted to show who the villain will be.**

**May: Is it Drew!?**

**Drew: NO!**

**May: Oh….is it ME!?**

**Me: May….go home.**

**May: Okay.**

**Me: Drew you too.**

**Drew: What did I do?**

**Me: GO!!!! Pweez review! ARE YOU STILL HERE?????!!!!!**


	5. My Life

**Haven't updated this one in a while.**

**May: The question is why?**

**Drew: Cuz she's lazy?**

**Me: No!**

**Drew: Really?**

**Me: Shut up!**

**May: Rolyn does not own pokemon or any of the music.**

**My Life**

"Yesterday we really gave those doubles a lesson, didn't we?" Aly asked as she hooked up her keyboard to a speaker. Misty nodded.

"Yup, no way do they think they have what it takes to take on the girls who have no limit!" She said as she twirled her drum stick in one hand and leaned on an amp. May rolled her eyes.

"You guys really are competitive." Drew muttered as he sat bored on the couch in the basement. Misty glared at him.

"This is just like a pokemon battle, do or die. In this business its eat or get eaten and there is no way I'm gonna get shown up by a group of prisses." Misty scoffed crossing her arms. May snorted.

"They weren't that bad. They actually have some really good talent. I like them." She said tuning her guitar. Everyone in the room stared at her with their mouths hanging open.

"Excuse me but who are you and what have you done with May?" Dawn said snatching one of Misty's drum sticks and waving it threateningly in May's face. The brunette rolled her eyes once again and pushed the drum stick away.

"I'm still me…just less competitive."

"Okay, baby, you're scaring me." Drew said placing his hands on her shoulder. She stared at him blankly before shrugging him off and standing up from her seat on another amp. She slung her guitar over her shoulder and hooked it up.

"You guys are so weird…but that's what I love about you, now lets get to singing please!" May orderd pointing to her guitar. Her other three band mates exhcnaged looks before going to their own instruments.

"Okay…" Misty said. She lifted her sticks into the air and counted off as she tapped them together.

The music started out with May's strumming with Dawn in the backround then Misty and Aly came in with the base of the music. May grinned and jumped around to the beat as did Dawn. Aly was dancing as she struck the keys of her keyboard percisley. Misty nodded her head as she stayed one beat. Dawn stepped towards her mic and began to sing.

_I won't be late to school_

_Its cuz I really care about it_

_I will play by the rules_

_Won't be a prima donna_

_(May)_

_Can't wait __til__ three o'clock_

_History's almost over_

_Me__ and my girls will roll_

_Anywhere we wanna_

_(Aly)_

_I'm just a girl who likes to have a little fun_

_Don't try to stop me_

_No, it can't be done_

The music seemed to have gotten louder at this point and more intense signaling that they were going into the chorus. Misty stood up from her seat while still playing and began to sing the chorus while the others harmonized in the back round.

_It's my life_

_And I'm just gonna live it tonight_

_And nothings gonna stop me from_

_Seein_

_What I'm __dreamin_

_What I'm __feelin_

_Leaves me __screamin_

_You won't bring me down cuz __its__ my life._

_(Dawn)_

_Here comes another day_

_Learn stuff I really care about_

_Teachers keeps __callin__ me_

_And I have all the answers_

_(May)_

_Music plays in my head_

_Day __dreamin__ bout the weekend_

_Two day's than I'll be free_

_Then comes another Monday_

_(Aly)_

_I'm just a girl who likes to have a little fun_

_Don't try to stop me_

_No, it can't be done_

_(Misty)_

_It's my life_

_And I'm just gonna live it tonight_

_And nothings gonna stop me from_

_Seein_

_What I'm __dreamin_

_What I'm __feelin_

_Leaves me __screamin_

_You won't bring me down cuz __its__ my life_

The music died down a bit and it was not as intense signaling a bridge. The four girls had calmed down their dancing and May began to sing.

_I can't stay down for long_

_I'm young just singing my song_

_Watch me as I float across the sky_

_Nothing can hold me back_

_I shoot straight from the hip so_

_Get ready I'm about to fly_

_(Misty)_

_It's my life_

_And I'm just gonna live it tonight_

_And nothings gonna stop me from_

_Seein_

_What I'm __dreamin_

_What I'm __feelin_

_Leaves me __screamin_

_You won't bring me down cuz __its__ my life_

_You won't bring me down cuz __its__ my life_

_(All)_

_My Life_

_My Life_

_My Life_

_My Life_

May grinned as Aly and Misty played out the ending and she added in a dragged out strum.

"Nice, right?" She asked looking towards Drew. He shrugged and she glared at him. "Just a shrug?"

"It was good. I liked it." He muttered shrugging again. May pouted due to his half hearted answer. Her moping was cut short by the song 'Shine' filling the room. May dug into her jeans pocket to produce a red razor. She looked at the caller id and was surprised to see that it was Mandy.

"Um hello?" She said hesitantly. All eyes were on her now.

"Hey there May, I just wanted to know if you were up to hanging out with me and the others today? It would be cool if you were there. We could talk about music or something like that." Mandy's high soprano voice said from the other end of the line. May was a bit unsure and looked at her other band mates to see them looking at her with questionable expressions.

"A sure…that sounds cool…what time?"

"Uh…how about in twenty minutes? Good? Good! I'll see you in a bit, ttyl!"

May laughed lightly before shutting her phone and returning it to her pocket. She ran her fingers through her hair before taking off her guitar and leaning on the amp behind her. She let out a sigh as she combed her hand through her hair again.

"What's up?" Misty asked moving from behind her drum set so that she was standing directly in front of May. May just shrugged smiling.

"I'm just going out in a bit." She said simply as she tried to avoid Misty's gaze by heading over to the couch to sit on Drew's lap.

"What do I look like? A chair?" Drew asked. She bounced on him harshly knocking the wind out of him. She smiled sweetly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, you do."

"So?" Aly pressed trying to change the subject of mistaking a person for a chair. May shrugged again not understanding what she was trying to ask.

"So what?"

"Where are you going and with who?" She asked placing her hands on her hips. May smiled sheepishly.

"Oh…I'm just gonna go hang out with Mandy."

"MANDY!!!???" All three girls shrieked. May shrunk back into Drew's chest.

"Mandy? Why are you going with that fake? Are you stupid or just dumb may?" Misty asked.

"What are you talking about!?" May exclaimed crossing her arms over her chest. Misty snorted.

"I had a bad feeling about the girl from the second I saw her! She is no good!" Misty yelled back.

"She's right Mandy has a bad vibe….you can tell just by her name." Dawn said sticking out her tongue in disgust.

"She didn't even invite us…that's just mean." Aly inserted.

"I can judge people on my own. I'm not the type to do that kind of interpreting without getting to know the person first, so I'll see you later." May said as she got up and stomped her way up the basement steps. Her friends stared after her and as soon as she was through the door it slammed behind her.

"Okay, what just happened?" Drew asked. Misty shook her head.

"Our so called leader just dumped us for a no good brat, that's what happened."

**Let the drama begin**

**May: Oh boy.**

**Drew: This should be good.**

**Me: Oh you're just eager to see a cat fight.**

**Drew: So?**

**Me: (Sigh) Pweez Review.**


	6. Look Closer

**Okay this story needs to be dealt with.**

**May: I agree. It's been a while.**

**Drew: Hasn't been long enough on my part.**

**Me: You will be thrown into a vat of angry Pikachu's if you do not shut up**

**May: Rolyn does not own any of the songs.**

**Me: Or pokemon! I don't own that either.**

**Look Closer**

May sat awkwardly between Mandy and Jazz while Chanel was on the left of Jazz and Rakenzie was on the left of Mandy. They were situated in a trendy café where they were drinking coffee; tea in May's case. Unlike No Limitations, AA didn't talk much about things that were not related to clothes, makeup and boys.

"So May do you have a special someone?" Mandy asked resting her chin in her hands. May smiled lightly as she thought about Drew. He meant so much to her.

"Yea…my boyfriend Drew. He inspired the name of my CD." May said. Everybody except Rakenzie awed openly making May blush.

"I just broke up with my third boyfriend this month." Chanel said as she popped her gum. Mandy smiled and patted the girl's leg.

"Very good Chanel! I've just gotten through my fifth." She said proudly. May blinked in surprise and tried to hide her shock. May felt out of place and she began to ask herself why she left her friends.

* * *

"I still can't believe she ditched us like that!" Misty exclaimed as she threw a gum wrapper in the garbage. Drew had decided he wanted to go home after May left and Misty, Dawn and Aly invited themselves over by following him. He still couldn't get them to leave.

"Why did she even consider the idea in the first place?" Dawn asked as she looked through Drew's drawers. He slammed them shut and glared at her while she smiled sheepishly.

"May was just being her normal stubborn self." Drew sighed running a hand through his hair. Misty rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth.

"I believe that when we became a band May promised one thing and she made us promise as well." The red head began.

"Never ever turn your back on a friend because of a disagreement." Dawn finished for her.

Drew shook his head as he continued writing what he had been working on for the last two hours. Misty and Dawn paid him no mind while Aly stared at the music sheet over his shoulder.

"Is that for May?" Aly asked. Drew simply nodded and Aly grinned. "I like it! You have knack for song writing."

"I learned from the best." Drew muttered as he pulled out his cell phone and began to dial a number.

* * *

"Uh…guys….why are we here?" May asked as Mandy pulled her to the stage that was stationed in the park.

"We're gonna practice our number silly! Tomorrow at that music festival you are gonna become an Absol Angel." Mandy explained. May gave her a strange look.

"But I'm performing with my band, I can't…"

"Listen May, they are dragging you down and they really don't care about your music. I could see it in their eyes. They think your overbearing and they just want you gone. Trust me; it would be better if you just stuck with us." Mandy said.

"Totally. They are so like not even good performers. You like write all the songs while we each contribute to a song all together! They are so like dragging you down." Jazz said. Rakenzie stared at Jazz in shock when she mentioned that they all contributed to the songs. May had to agree with Misty, her voice was a little annoying.

"They are such posers. Think about how cool you'll look with us." Chanel said grinning showing off her sharp teeth that creeped May out a bit.

"I…I…can't…" May muttered.

"May, what did they tell you before you came with us today?" Mandy asked.

"They told me not to come at all. They told me not to trust you guys."

"See what kind of friend would tell you what to think and who to trust…stick with us and follow my lead." Mandy said as she pulled herself onto the stage and nodded to Chanel who plugged something in that May didn't notice. Mandy pulled may on stage next to her and music began to play.

* * *

"C'mon Drew! We'll definitely help!" Aly said as she picked up Drew's sheet music and brought it over to Misty and Dawn. "Guys, why don't we sing this at the concert tomorrow?"

Misty and Dawn read the music over and smiled brightly before nodding in agreement.

"Let's do it!" Misty said. "All of us." She added gazing at Drew who swallowed visibly under the red heads gaze.

* * *

Mandy stepped up and snatched up a mic and began to sing.

_If you're wondering check it out again_

_Take another look_

_To know what's real (What is real)_

_Aren't what they appear to be_

_Fake beauty underneath_

_So concealed_

_Be revealed_

The rest joined into the chorus and May held onto her mic kinda lost but Mandy gave her a reassuring smile and May smiled back as she caught on. Unfortunately May couldn't see the evil smirk that crossed Mandy's face when she turned away.

_Oh ooh oh_

_Look closer_

_Becomes clear_

_Nothing is the way it seems (Way it seems)_

_Look closer_

_There's more there_

_Take time to really see_

_Look closer_

Chanel handed May some sheet music and instructed May to sing the second verse to the same tune as the first. May was hesitant but complied anyway by singing.

_In your dreams lies_

_More than meets the eye_

_Take another look_

_To see what's there (What is there)_

_What is truly real_

_Is sometimes concealed_

_Fake beauty underneath_

_It's there_

_Beyond the truth_

Mandy smiled satisfied as May smiled enjoying singing the song. Rakenzie gazed at May with concern as she continued to mouth the words to the song. Mandy was corrupting May she could see it. Lies were being spread especially when it came to the music. Rakenzie wrote the songs…nobody else and Chanel mixed their voices so they had something to lip sing to.

_Oh ooh oh_

_Look closer_

_Becomes clear_

_Nothing is the way it seems (Way it seems)_

_Look closer_

_There's more there_

_Take time to really see_

_Look closer_

_Look closer_

_Becomes clear_

_Nothing is the way it seems (Way it seems)_

_Look closer_

_There's more there_

_Take time to really see_

_Look closer_

Mandy exchanged looks with Chanel who smirked and nodded. The plans were going accordingly and Mandy would soon have her way. All she needed to do was turn May against her band and then everything would be perfect. Jazz pointed out the bridge of the song for May and told her to sing.

_Everything we think is one thing_

_After all it's not what it seems_

_Isn't it_

_Take a look around_

_Looking closer that's what you see_

_Everything doesn't have the same beauty_

_Underneath_

_When you open up your eyes…_

_Look closer_

_There's more there_

_Look closer_

_Oh oh oh_

_Look closer_

_Becomes clear_

_Nothing is the way it seems (Way it seems)_

_Look closer_

_There's more there_

_Take time to really see_

_Look closer_

_Look closer_

* * *

"Alright let's get to work." Misty said as she picked up her drum sticks and sat at her drum set.

Aly picked up May's guitar and sighed. "It won't be the same without May…" She muttered.

"Don't worry, when she sees her boyfriend singing a song about her she'll wish she was the girl who was playing guitar." Dawn reassured.

"You're using me to get her back?" Drew asked. Dawn smiled innocently and shook her head. "Okay let's do it then."

**MANDY IS EVIL! I also hope all you peoples played close attention to that song.**

**Drew: What was your first clue? You wrote the story.**

**Me: Good point. Why did they have to pay good attention?**

**May: You'll see. Review Pweez!**


	7. We're Gonna Rock!

**Okay this story is coming to a close so be prepared!**

**Drew: I hope you finish.**

**Me: What so you can take May on a date?**

**Drew: NO!**

**Me: Yes…and I'm gonna go find her and tell her!**

**Drew: NO! ROLYN COME BACK!!**

**May: Hey…where is everybody…oh well. Rolyn does not own pokemon or any of the music!**

**We're Gonna Rock**

"I can't believe her!" Misty growled for what seemed like the fifteenth time that hour. It was the night of the concert and they had agreed to gather at May's house before going to the park, but once all the band members arrived…May wasn't there. They were all shocked to obtain the news that may had already left for the concert…with Mandy.

Of course this infuriated Misty and Dawn the most. Drew and Aly just worried for her and hoped she knew what she was doing. Ninety percent chance that she didn't because this was May we were talking about. Only Celebi knows what may has gotten herself into, especially with Mandy and her crew of gremlins.

"Guys, lets just go. We're going to be late." Aly said as she stepped into a small limo that had been sent for them. Drew followed behind her and reluctantly so did Misty and Dawn. They would get there in time just for the concert to start.

* * *

"May, we want you to know that we are so glad you came with us today!" Mandy cooed with a huge fake smile on her face. May smiled in return but it was only half way. She felt bad for leaving her friends and she wasn't even sure that they'd even speak to her after this.

"No problem Mandy…" May sighed as she shoved her hands into her jeans pocket. Mandy's smile withered down into a smirk.

"C'mon, the others are in the bathroom; they want to see you before we _all_ go on." Mandy said as she grabbed May's upper arm and led her to the park stalls. May was dragged along a bit unsure of why Mandy was so anxious or what that smirk on her face was telling her.

Mandy chuckled under her breath as she pushed…or more like shoved May into the bathroom.

"Mandy nobody is in…" May's sentence was cut short when the door slammed shut and the clicking of a lock was heard. May's eyes widened.

Mandy laughed openly as Chanel, Jazz and Rakenzie came out from behind the bathrooms. Mandy twirled a key around her index finger and she smirked satisfied.

"Never doubt me or my intentions May, you should have stuck with your little friends. Hmm, I wonder how'll they'll do without the lead singer by their side. I'm sure AA will take your place at the top." Mandy said through the door in fake sympathy. May slammed on the door with a hatred filled scowl on her face. How could she be so stupid?!

Mandy gestured for the others to follow but Rakenzie stood there staring at the bathroom door May was pounding on. She pouted before she heard Mandy beckon for her. She sighed and ran to her group leaders call.

* * *

"Hey I don't see May anywhere. Do you?" Misty asked her other two band mates. Both Dawn and Misty shook their heads. Drew just shrugged. The four of them were currently back stage and AA was getting ready to go on stage and still no sign of the brunette.

"Aren't AA going on soon?" Dawn pointed out pointing to Mandy and her crew…but one was missing. "They're missing a band member too."

Right then Aly felt a tap on her shoulder and she jumped and screamed. All of them turned to see Rakenzie standing there with a finger to her lips to silence them.

"What do you want?" misty snapped pushing Aly aside to confront the AA group member. Rakenzie put her hands up in surrender and shook her head feeling intimidated by the red head.

"What then?" Dawn asked. "Come on spit it out!"

"She can't." Drew sighed; all eyes turned to him. "She doesn't talk."

Rakenzie nodded while lowering her head. She hasn't spoken for a while…well ever since Mandy threatened her if she did open her mouth. Mandy always scared her and she was never like the blonde so Mandy never liked her, she just liked her ability to write great music. Even when Mandy wasn't around she'd remain silent all because of the fact she's been that way for so long.

"How can you be a singer if you don't even talk?" Dawn asked.

Rakenzie thought for a second before reaching into her pocket for a pen and paper. She scribbled something down and held out the paper. Aly took it and read it aloud.

"I don't sing…I used to before Mandy decided to tell me to shut it. She said something about upstaging her. AA doesn't sing either, they lip sing. Mandy expect me to write all the songs and Chanel mixes the music to make the voices sound perfect. I always wanted to quite but I could never find the courage to." Aly pouted feeling sympathy for the girl.

"Why are you telling us all of this?" Drew asked. Aly held out the paper for Rakenzie to explain further. This time she handed the paper to Dawn who read it out loud.

"Mandy is the definition of evil. She tricked May and locked her up in a bathroom. I don't have the key so I knew that you guys could help me bust her out." Daawn gasped and she crumpled up the paper.

"And now our first group…Absol's Angels!"

"More like Absol's demons." Misty muttered.

"Rakenzie you have to take us to May." Drew said. Rakenzie nodded and led them to the bathroom as the music for AA came on.

* * *

Mandy looked to Jazz as if to ask where the heck Rakenzie was but she just shrugged. Mandy grit her teeth but put on a fake smile when she was facing the crowd. The music began and she strutted over to the mic. She gripped it in her hand and began to sing.

_C'mon_

_Here we go_

Mandy was all show on the outside but she was pissed off on the inside. She had no clue where Rakenzie went but she had a hunch. The key to the lock to the bathroom hung around her neck and she gently touched it to reassure herself.

_Uh huh_

_Who you are_

_Gotta let it shine_

_The real you_

_Who you are inside_

_You're the one the original_

_(Jazz: Oh yea)_

_Gotta style_

_You can call your own_

_Time to let it out_

_And let it show_

_Ya'll gotta let the world know_

_(All)_

_That we're gonna rock_

_And make it happen_

_We're gonna roll_

_Everybody standing_

_Its gonna be hot_

_Let's start the show_

_Cuz we're gonna rock!_

* * *

"You're a true…friend. You're here till the end…you pull me aside when something ain't right. Talk with me now and into the night…no need to pretend. You're a true friend." May muttered to herself as she fiddled with one of the chains hanging from her waist. That was the song she had written for her friends who probably didn't want to even see her now. She made a horrible mistake and now she was paying for it.

* * *

_(Jazz)_

_Gotta a song that you want a sing_

_You can dream_

_You can be anything_

_A rock star playin your guitar_

_(Chanel: Oh yea)_

_You got the attitude_

_Now it's your time_

_Gotta go for it_

_Gotta get it right_

_Gotta let the world know_

_(All)_

_That we're gonna rock_

_And make it happen_

_We're gonna roll_

_Everybody standing_

_Its gonna be hot_

_Let's start the show_

_Cuz we're gonna rock!_

* * *

"May!" Misty yelled as she pounded on the bathroom door. May perked up at the sound of her friend's voice. She stood to her feet and went to the door.

"Misty?!"

"May, we're gonna get you out of there! Don't worry!" Misty said. Drew got out a pokeball and enlarged it.

"May step away from the door." Drew ordered. May complied and got far from the door.

* * *

_(All)_

_That we're gonna rock_

_And make it happen_

_We're gonna roll_

_Everybody standing_

_Its gonna be hot_

_Let's start the show_

_Cuz we're gonna rock!_

_That we're gonna rock_

_And make it happen_

_We're gonna roll_

_Everybody standing_

_Its gonna be hot_

_Let's start the show_

_We're gonna rock_

_And make it happen_

_We're gonna roll_

_Everybody standing_

_It's gonna be hot_

_Let's start the show…._

_Cuz we're gonna rock!!_

**Well that was fun! I hope you liked it!**

**May: I did!**

**Drew: I don't even care!**

**Me: Well, Review pweez**


	8. Sharada and Lookin Good

**Almost done. Once I get done with this I can focus on other stories and get new ones up! Yay!**

**Drew: That was not a yay moment.**

**Me: It was for me1**

**May: So let us get this going so we may continue with the yay's.**

**Me: Agreed.**

**Drew: Rolyn owns nothing!**

**Sharada and Lookin Good**

"Absol use shadow ball!" Drew ordered pointing to the door. The dark pokemon nodded and complied with his trainer's orders by opening its mouth and launching a medium sized shadow ball at the door. May cringed as the door was blown off its hinges and went crashing across the bathroom. She ran out and grabbed Drew in tight hug.

"Okay maybe you are a little better than me when it comes to pokemon." She muttered pulling away. He smirked.

"Naturally." She glared at him playfully before closing the distance between them and giving him a long overdue kiss. She pulled away and smirked.

"But I still have more." Drew rolled his eyes and bopped her on the head.

"Hello? Best friends still waiting to be embraced here." Dawn said holding out her arms. Misty and Aly was doing the same. May smiled sheepishly and they gathered in a group hug. Rakenzie smiled and so did Drew. That was when an idea came to mind.

"Guys, what about the song?" He asked. Aly pulled away from the group hug and gasped.

"Yea Drew you have to…"

"No…" Drew cut off putting his hands up in disagreement. "Rakenzie has to sing it."

Rakenzie's eyes widened and May glared at her.

"What are you guys talking about? She's a member of AA!" She said. Rakenzie pouted lightly and took a step back.

"No May!" Dawn said.

"She helped us figure out where you were. She told us everything! She hates Mandy just as much as we do." Misty explained. May narrowed her eyes before her expression softened and she took a step towards Rakenzie.

"Thank you." She said. Rakenzie nodded. "I'm not sure what my doofus of a boyfriend is talking about but I think you should do it."

Drew glared at May for that little comment and Rakenzie shook her head frantically. She couldn't sing! She hasn't sang since she was thirteen she couldn't start now…not after being hidden in the shadows for so long.

"Please Rakenzie; this is a thank you for helping us out." Drew pleaded giving her a reassuring smile. Rakenzie looked to the others to see them smiling as well. She hesitantly opened her mouth and clenched her fists.

"I-I'll…d-do…i-it." She said shakily. Everyone's, including May's eyes widened. That was the first time she had ever spoken and even though she sounded scared her voice still was nice, holding a kind and sweet tone to it.

Aly smiled happily and grabbed Rakenzie in a tight hug.

"This'll be great, Trust us."

* * *

"And now the band you've all been waiting for…No Limitations!" The MC said. The crowd broke into applause and Mandy smirked at her other band-mates knowing that May wouldn't show up. However what shocked her was that Rakenzie came out on stage with them and went to the front microphone while Misty went to her drums, Dawn went to her base, Aly went to May's guitar and Drew went to Aly's piano.

"Wha-What's going on here!?" She screeched clenching her fists as she glared up at Rakenzie on stage.

"Revenge." Rakenzie said simply.

"Doesn't that give you a nice slap in the face?"

Mandy turned to see May smiling fakely at her. Her eyes narrowed into a glare as May gestured to the stage.

"You just lost a pretty good song writer and you're gonna get a good punch from the performance too." May said as the music began. Aly played the guitar and Drew played the piano and it was time for Rakenzie to join in with the rest of the band. She took in a deep breath and May nodded her on while grinning.

_Once upon a time there was a girl_

_You wouldn't really call her typical_

_Had her own definition of cool_

_She lived in her own world_

May grinned and clamped her hands together. Drew smiled knowing that putting Rakenzie up there was the best idea. Now they all understood why Mandy wanted her silent. She was amazing and could upstage her completely! Rakenzie sounded shy but May's reassuring smile made her continue.

_She had her own style; her own rules_

_She played along like it was usual_

_Nobody really even knew her name_

_To her life is one big game_

Mandy stomped away and the other members of AA just stared in shock unable to move. May jumped up and down cheering them on. Even though it was her band she knew that it wouldn't be right if she sang a song meant to be about her written by somebody else, her boyfriend no less. Rakenzie cracked a smile as the chorus came around and the others sang back up to her.

_She's got her head up in the clouds_

_(Misty-Dawn-Aly: Sharada, sharada)_

_Don't know if she'll come down_

_(Misty-Dawn-Aly: Sharada, sharada)_

_She can't get to bed_

_(Misty-Dawn-Aly: Sharada, sharada)_

_She's got a song stuck in her head_

_Dreaming all day, that's what she did_

_Ever since she was a little kid_

_All the teachers thought that she was slow_

_She was just dreamin bout her show_

_And when they told her she's delirious_

_She didn't care, she's just oblivious_

_She likes to make everyone curious_

_One day she's gonna be famous_

"That boy is too sweet." May muttered as she glanced at Drew. This was a song that she had to put on her new CD. It was actually a clear definition of who she was, except her name wasn't Sharada. Who had a name like that? Also she wanted to make sure it was Rakenzie singing the song. No one else.

"Rock on girl!" She called out. Rakenzie grinned in response.

_She's got her head up in the clouds_

_(Misty-Dawn-Aly: Sharada, sharada)_

_Don't know if she'll come down_

_(Misty-Dawn-Aly: Sharada, sharada)_

_She can't get to bed_

_(Misty-Dawn-Aly: Sharada, sharada)_

_She's got a song stuck in her head_

_(Sharada-rada-rada-rada-rada)_

_(Sharada-rada-rada-rada-rada)_

_Sharada-Sharada!_

_She's got her head up in the clouds_

_(Misty-Dawn-Aly: Sharada, sharada)_

_Don't know if she'll come down_

_(Misty-Dawn-Aly: Sharada, sharada)_

_She can't get to bed_

_(Misty-Dawn-Aly: Sharada, sharada)_

_She's got a song stuck in her head_

_(Her head!)_

_She's got her head up in the clouds_

_(Misty-Dawn-Aly: Sharada, sharada)_

_Don't know if she'll come down_

_(Misty-Dawn-Aly: Sharada, sharada)_

_She can't get to bed_

_(Misty-Dawn-Aly: Sharada, sharada)_

_She's got a song stuck in her head_

_(Her head)_

_(Her head)_

_Her head!_

May cheered the loudest throwing a thumbs up as the crowd broke into a frenzy of applause and whistles. Rakenzie smiled and bowed. May smirked and jumped up on stage. The people began to cheer louder as she took hold of the microphone.

"Let's thank my awesome boyfriend Drew for writing the next hit single for No Limitations!" She said winking at Drew. He smirked back and flicked his hair. "And let's thank the newest member of No Limitations for singing the song…Rakenzie!"

Rakenzie blinked in shock and the others just clapped. She smiled bashfully before May grabbed her in a tight hug. Candace, who was standing in the crowd nodded in approval to the announcement.

"I think it's time we rocked out a little more!" May said as Aly handed her, her guitar. She scurried over to her piano and ordered Drew to scoot over. The remaining member of AA shrugged and began to cheer along with the crowds. Rakenzie was about to jump off stage when May grabbed her hand and shook her head. "You're stayin up here where you belong."

Rakenzie grinned and May began to strum her guitar crazily while jumping up and down and soon the others joined in with a strong entry to the song. Rakenzie laughed and jumped up and down too. This was one of the first songs No Limitations had gotten on the radio and it was one of her favorites.

_(May)_

_Trouble seems to find me everywhere I go_

_Driving me insane, about to blow_

_Out the window!_

_Buggin everyone I used to know-oh-oh_

_Diggin me a little black hole_

_I was so low!_

Rakenzie joined in, harmonizing with May while the other sang back-round to them. Rakenzie and May grinned at each other and nodded.

_Unlock the door to get out_

_I turn around_

_I can see it now_

_(All)_

_No it won't make me cry_

_It's just another illusion_

_It's a matter of time_

_Till I get it right_

_(Ooh-ah-ah-ooh)_

_It's blowin my mind_

_This 21__st__ century confusion_

_Ain't no wonder why_

_It's just a sign of the times_

_If you feel misunderstood_

_But from where I'm standing_

_Things are lookin good_

May jumped while Aly clapped and pushed Drew completely away from her piano. He glared at her for a second but then laughed it off. May looked to Rakenzie who got her silent message and took hold of the microphone and began to sing.

_(Rakenzie)_

_If you're standing in the gutter in the pouring rain_

_With all your make-up running down your face_

_You've gone the wrong way_

_There was one of two roads I could Take-ay-ay_

_I didn't want to leave it up to fate_

_I think I'm okay_

_(Rakenzie and May)_

_It was burnin me inside out_

_Now I turn away_

_Come and check this out_

May and Rakenzie stood back to back and continued into the chorus. The crowds were going crazy for them and Candace could not feel any prouder of the girls she had worked with for a few months now. They were truly on their way to the top.

_(All)_

_No it won't make me cry_

_It's just another illusion_

_It's a matter of time_

_Till I get it right_

_(Ooh-ah-ah-ooh)_

_It's blowin my mind_

_This 21__st__ century confusion_

_Ain't no wonder why_

_It's just a sign of the times_

_If you feel misunderstood_

_But from where I'm standing_

_Things are lookin good_

May went into a special lead guitar only portion of the song. Her and Rakenzie exchanged grins as Rakenzie sand with the others as backup.

_Lookin good_

_La la la la la la la lookin good_

_La la la la la la la lookin real good_

_La la la la la la la things are lookin good_

_Lookin so good_

_(All)_

_No it won't make me cry_

_It's just another illusion_

_It's a matter of time_

_Till I get it right_

_(Ooh-ah-ah-ooh)_

_It's blowin my mind_

_This 21__st__ century confusion_

_Ain't no wonder why_

_It's just a sign of the times_

_If you feel misunderstood_

_But from where I'm standing_

_Things are lookin good_

The crowds began chanting their name as they took their bow and May couldn't help but grab Rakenzie in another a hug. Cameras went off all around them and everything seemed right now.

**All done. One more chapter to go! Hope you like it!**

**May: I liked it!**

**Drew: You always do.**

**May: point?**

**Me: Pweez Review!**


	9. Perfect Day

**Okay it's 1:10am so I'll have to do this quick before my dad shuts me down.**

**May: This sounds like an illegal job or something.**

**Me: No, my dad will really shut my computer down.**

**May: Oh.**

**Drew: Rolyn owns nothing.**

**Perfect Day**

"Candace I really don't think we'll be able to get to Sinnoh this week…maybe next week?" May asked as the limo neared her house. She dropped the magazine she was reading into her lap. On the cover was a picture of her hugging Rakenzie on stage at the music festival. There was a short pause and May smiled. "Okay next week it is! Everybody say goodbye to Candace!"

May held out her cell phone and everybody stopped what they were doing to look at the cell phone as if it were Candace herself. Everyone smiled.

"Bye Candace!" The chorused. May grinned.

"Peace!" Ash called out. Misty slapped him over the head for that little shout out he added. Everybody was in the Limo today; Aly, Misty, Ash, Drew, Brock, Dawn, and Rakenzie, the newest vocalist in No Limitations.

They pulled up to May's house where they didn't even wait for the door to be opened. They all charged out the limo and into the house. Max ducked for cover as he watched the stampede of teenagers heading for him. He immediatley jumped away from the couch where all the girls ran to sit.

"Is it on?" Dawn asked.

"Turn it on May!" Misty ordered. May searched the couch for the remote and let out a cheer of victory when she located it under her the cushion she was currently sitting on.

"Got it!" She cried!

"Change the channel! Quick!" Aly said bouncing up and down in her seat. May rolled her eyes and changed the channel. She landed on the channel she wanted which was Hoenn Beat. The music channel.

"It's just coming on." Rakenzie said smiling.

"_Welcome to Hoenn beat where we are just about to show No Limitations rendition of Perfect Day, so let's get to it!"_

All the girls in the house cheered while the boys sat there oblivious. It was their music video, why should it matter to them?

_Suns up_

_A little after twelve_

_Make breakfast for myself_

_Leave the work for someone else_

The music video wasn't really all about music. It was home videos. The first one was of the girls having a slumber party in the living room. Misty was laughing histarically on the floor while Rakenzie tried to break up a pillow fight going on between Dawn, Aly and May. Misty began to laugh at the memory

_People say_

_They say that it's just a phase_

_They tell me to act my age_

_Well I am_

The clip changed to the girls backstage at a concert making faces into the camera. Drew was in the back-round shaking his head and rolling his eyes. May ran over to him and began to pull on his face ordering him to make a funny face for their viewers at home.

Everybody in the living room laughed as Drew flushed. He was being embarrassed by his own girlfriend by a huge scale. Everybody who was watching could see this.

_On this perfect day_

_Nothings standing in my way_

_On this perfect day_

_When nothing can go wrong_

_It's a perfect day_

_Tomorrows gonna come too soon_

_I could stay, forever as I am_

_On this perfect day!_

The chorus was situated in front of their school. They had all their instruments on the front lawn while students began dancing and jumping to the music. It was the middle of the day so kids were hanging out their class windows and running out the school. The clip soon changed to May and all of them running around Drew's backyard with flashlights, flashing them around frantically. Rakenzie had the camera and turned it to her and began to explain how crazy they were.

_Suns down_

_A little after ten_

_I pick up all my friends_

_In my Mercedes-benz_

It changed to a clip to them going car shopping with May. Even though she wasn't permitted to drive she still wanted to go car shopping for the future. May was wearing a pair of sunglasses and sitting in the driver's seat of a benz with her lips puckered out. Drew was in the passenger seat making faces May couldn't see and each time she turned around he stopped and smiled innocently.

"Jerk!" May cried pointing a finger at him. He shrugged and she soon returned her attention to the television.

_Wake up!_

_Don't tell me it's just a dream_

_Cause when I've had enough_

_You'll hear me say_

_Now don't you try to rain on my_

The clip changed to Rakenzie and Aly holding a bucket over a sleeping May and Misty counting on her fingers. Once Misty got to three they dumped the water that was in the bucket. May jumped out of her sleep and fell out of her bed. Dawn turned the camera to her to show her laughing crazily as May chased them out her room.

_Perfect day_

_Nothings standing in my way_

_On this perfect day_

_Nothing can go wrong_

_It's the perfect day_

_Tomorrows gonna come too soon_

_I could stay, forever as I am_

_On this perfect day_

It changed back to them in front of the school but it was later in the day and closer to night. Teachers were now outside as well jumping and cheering along with the students.

_La la la_

_La la la_

_La la la_

_Oh, oh_

_I'm in the race but I've already won_

_(La la la)_

_And getting there can be half the fun_

_(La la la)_

_So don't stop me till I'm good and done_

_Don't try to rain on my_

As the music got softer it changed to a clip of all of them in May's living room watching a movie. May was sitting in between Drew's legs and leaning back against his chest, Aly and Rakenzie were leaning on each other's heads while Dawn leaned on Rakenzie's other shoulder. Brock was asleep on the couch and Misty was sleeping on Ash's shoulder as Pikachu slept in his lap.

_Perfect day_

_It's a perfect day_

_It's a perfect day_

_Nothings gonna bring me down_

_I could stay, forever as I am_

The scene changed back to the school. Everybody's families were now there and it was darker; about midnight. Fireworks began to go off in the back-round in arrays of color that lit up the night sky.

_On this perfect day!_

_Nothings standing in my way_

_On this perfect day_

_Nothing can go wrong_

_I'm in the race but I've already won_

_And getting there can be half the fun_

_So don't stop me till I'm good and done_

_Don't try to rain on my_

_Perfect day_

_On this perfect day_

_On the perfect day!_

There was one last scene change. It was of all the girls…and Drew who was sitting on the couch, in the basement getting ready for another practice. Rakenzie and May stood at the front and May counted the song she wanted to sing out.

"_Okay Perfect Day in 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!"_

All the girls jumped up from the couch and gathered in a group hug. That was the best music video they had ever done next to the other ones they had done.

"Awesome!" Misty cried pumping a fist into the air. May scampered over to Drew and plopped down in his lap.

"What'd you think?" She asked. Drew smirked and pecked her on the lips. May blushed and smiled lightly.

"Perfect."

Well May has successfully taken on an enemy, hit the big time and manage to do everything else you couldn't think she could do. Acting crazy with her friends is what she does, on and off stage. Most people who didn't know her would say she is strange well…they're right.

**Waa! All done!**

**Drew: Whoo!**

**May: It was so cute!**

**Me: I know…well Review Pweez and tell me if I should make another story to this story cause I've been thinking about it!**

**May: Say yes!**

**Drew: Say no!**

**Me: Just tell me what ya think! See ya!**


End file.
